


A Little Dominance

by chrissy_sky



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, repost from livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Actual pr0n. Oh noes. Some light S&M play.
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill on pandora_kink: Oz/Gil, Oz topping from the bottom. (Oz in a physically submissive position but domineering on a psychological level.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Dominance

 

 

Title: A Little Dominance  
Warnings: Actual pr0n. Oh noes. Some light S&M play.  
[](http://pandora-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[ **pandora_kink**](http://pandora-kink.livejournal.com/) prompt: Oz/Gil, Oz topping from the bottom. (Oz in a physically submissive position but domineering on a psychological level.)

-

Even with all the changes, he still liked making Gil scream.

It was just different now. At first, learning the aloof and mysterious Raven was actually his best friend Gil had been very confusing – wonderful, but confusing. It was still Gil, fundamentally he hadn’t changed all that much. He just came in a delightfully tall, brooding, and sexy package.

But Oz had to wonder if there were other changes, ones that Gil was hiding from him. It was potentially embarrassing, but he had to know.

Gil looked very bewildered when his master knocked on his door in the middle of the night. “Oz? What’s wrong? Did the seal move again?”

Oz smiled faintly. Gil really worried too much. “No, I just needed to be sure we were alone.” Though one could never tell where Break could be hiding, and Sharon had Eques.

“Huh?”

The teen brushed passed Gil and entered the dark bedroom. “Let’s sit down.” He tugged Gil to the bed and was gratified that the taller man didn’t fight him.

Gil was adorably confused. “Oz?”

He held his manservant’s larger hand in both of his, unwilling to let go just yet. “Gil, I need to know…” He hesitated but continued on bravely, putting on a smile, hiding. “Do you remember the stuff we did as kids? Not the playing around, I mean… The intimate stuff. I guess I kinda took advantage of you back then, because you knew way less about that kind of touching than I did. You were so cute—.”

A hand covered his mouth abruptly. Oz finally noticed that Gil was blushing. “I remember. And… it’s alright. All of my memories before the night of the ceremony, of my life with you, are happy ones. Even—those.”

Oz smiled a little more honestly and pulled the hand back in his lap. “Have you—with anyone?”

There was a long pause before Gil nodded slightly. “Yeah. But not seriously.”

Oz nodded. He hadn’t really expected Gil to wait for him, but it still sparked an angry jealousy in him. Gil should have been his the whole time.

Gil continued. “I know I’m older now. You don’t need to worry about me. I won’t be upset if you decide to be with someone your own age. And Elliot _is_ very attractive.”

“What?!”

His raven-haired servant bent down, placing his head against Oz’s chest, as if he weren’t a good head taller sitting down next to him. “I’ll always be beside you. That won’t change.”

Frowning, Oz wrapped his arms possessively around Gil—his sexy and still all-too innocent Gilbert. “I’m tired of changes.”

When Gil lifted his head to look him in the eye, Oz began shedding his clothes, already aroused. He pulled Gil in for a deep, clumsy kiss before he could argue. “I want you, Gil. Now.”

Blushing and nodding, Gil obeyed and removed his own clothing, giving Oz a wonderful show in the lamplight. He shed each article of clothing slowly, shy but knowing Oz would enjoy it, and the blond was thrilled by this small confidence.

“How?” Gil asked softly, leaning down for more kisses. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Oz growled softly and tugged him closer, wanting to feel naked skin against his own. “Ride me. I want to be inside you.” They hadn’t gone that far before, but Oz had planned on it.

They didn’t need lube. Gil straddled him obediently, flushed and willing, and guided Oz’s length into his body with little effort. His passage was already wet and Oz groaned, thrusting up into Gil’s warmth as he realized why—it wasn’t because he was smaller. Gil had been touching himself there before he’d even come to his room.

It wasn’t slow. Gil must not have been with anyone in awhile, or maybe he’d wanted this as much as Oz had. And Oz was still only fifteen, so he was grateful for the pace and his servant’s obvious excitement. Gilbert bounced on his lap, panting and mewling—the same soft sounds he had made since the first time Oz had ordered him to masturbate while he watched. But it wasn’t enough.

“Scream, Gil,” he panted. “Don’t be afraid, I want to hear you…”

“Oz!” His beautiful man arched his back, leaning against his hands, and obeyed.

 

 

~ End. Thanks for reading! ~


End file.
